Magic, Science and War
by secretxdream
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose land in Camelot under Uther's reign, but an old enemy is here to seek revenge on The Doctor, so can The Doctor save Camelot with help of new friends?. No more spoilers! Some 10/Rose, 10/Morgana, Merlin/Rose, Merlin/Morgana.


**I do not own Doctor Who and Merlin, both shows are owned by the BBC.**

**This is my first attempt ever at a cross-over. It's a cross over of Doctor Who and Merlin, and I hope it turns out well. It will be the 10th Doctor when he travels with Rose Tyler, so this is like an AU story. So anyway, here is the first chapter. When The Doctor and Rose arrive.**

The console room was noisy, with alarms blaring loudly and the sound of shuffling feet against the grilled floor. The Doctor reached over to the big lever, hands gripping around it. He gritted his white teeth together, fighting against the strong vibrations coming from the floor.

Rose held on to the console, glaring at The Doctor. "What have you done this time?" Rose questioned. When the TARDIS was making so much noise, Rose guessed that The Doctor had done something to cause this. "Have you pushed the wrong button again?" Rose quizzed. She almost fell on to the floor, but managed to keep her balance.

"No I haven't!" The Doctor declared. He pushed the lever down, stomach hitting the console. "I don't know what happened, it just went crazy!" The Doctor explained. He stood himself upright, pressing random buttons. Eventually, silence filled the room up. The Doctor looked around, his chocolate coloured irises sparkling with wonder and excitement. "Well, we've landed." The Doctor announced quietly.

Rose had looked at The Doctor, sighing gently. "Shall we go out there?" Rose asked him. Rose gave out a brief smile towards The Doctor, wanting to know where they were.

The Doctor nodded his head, swallowing thickly. "Come on then, Rose Tyler." The Doctor responded. He walked down the ramp, hands in his pockets.

Rose turned around, soon following him out. She wondered where they had landed this time, was it in the future? Or a different planet? Or did they go back in time? No matter where they went, trouble was always close by. Aliens would try to invade, but then they would be stopped.

The Doctor opened the doors, taking a look at the surroundings. He creased his brows together, breathing in the air. The cool breeze gently blew his messed up hair around. "Well, we're near a castle." The Doctor observed. He clicked his tongue for a second, and then peered over his shoulder to look at Rose.

"Great!" Rose commented. She budged past The Doctor, looking around. "Where are we, Cardiff Castle?" Rose quizzed.

"Actually, I don't think this is Cardiff Castle." The Doctor pointed out. He closed the TARDIS doors, walking so he stood behind Rose. "We're not even in Cardiff." The Doctor told her. He got out his sonic screwdriver, aiming the tip at the TARDIS. Pushing the small button, The TARDIS disappeared. The Doctor turned his attention back to Rose, hiding his sonic device back into his jacket pocket.

Rose looked at The Doctor, a smile appearing on her lips. "If this isn't Cardiff, then where is it, Doctor?" Rose asked him again. Her brown eyes glistened underneath the sunlight. Rose looked around the area once more, breathing in the cool air. For some reason, Rose felt like she could fit in. But then again, she was from the 21st century.

"Stop, in the name of the King!" A man shouted. An army of Knights surrounded the time-travelling duo, spears outstretched.

The Doctor and Rose slowly raised their hands above their heads. "Definitely not Cardiff." The Doctor muttered to Rose. He smiled nervously, looking at the army of men. "We were just passing through." The Doctor lied. He chuckled nervously, looking at Rose. "We're we?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yes, we were. We got lost." Rose went on. This was a lie, just to get them out of trouble.

"You are both dressed improperly, you will speak to Uther Pendragon!" A guard commanded. The Knights moved their spears out of the way, moving around behind them. Two of the Knights hand-cuffed The Doctor and Rose, leading them away from the spot.

Uther Pendragon sat down in his throne, listening to the sound of confused voices. His eyes searched around the room, waiting for the two who had mysteriously just arrived.

The door opened, with the prisoners and guards entering the room. The Doctor and Rose ended up on their knees, hands still tied behind their backs. They both looked up, seeing Uther looking down at them.

"Mysteriously appeared?" Uther queried. His eyebrow arched up, he despised magic.

The Doctor had rolled his eyes. "Yes, but it was an accident I swear to you." The Doctor insisted.

Arthur had his arms folded across his chest, looking at the two prisoners. "Father, they seem to be harmless." Arthur piped.

"Stay out of this, Arthur." Uther warned him. He stood up, walking up close to Rose and The Doctor. "You were both seen standing on the grounds of Camelot, so therefore you must be-" Uther started to say.

The Doctor had started to smile, breathing in. "Oh, Rose. We're in Camelot, we've gone back in time!" The Doctor announced.

"Does this mean that we get to meet Merlin the great pow-" Rose started to ask.

The Doctor hushed her, still looking up at Uther. "Anyway, we will gladly leave your noble castle. But then again, we lost our transport." The Doctor explained. He stood up, but hands pushed him back down. The Doctor had sighed. "Come on, Uther Pendragon." The Doctor insisted. His eyes sparkled, breathing calmly.

Uther glared at the stranger. "How do you know my name?" Uther quizzed. He had never met this man before, Uther was curious into how he knew who he was. "We've never met before!" Uther declared.

The Doctor gave out his trademark smile, blinking twice. "I know many names, but that doesn't matter." The Doctor answered back. He cleared his throat. "Now please, let us go." The Doctor begged.

Uther took a look at the stranger, and he sighed. "Release them." Uther commanded. For some reason, Uther seemed to have placed his trust within the stranger in that very room.

The Guards obeyed, and The Doctor and Rose soon stood up, rubbing their wrists. Rose had looked at Uther. "Thank you, my Lord." Rose said. She gave him a curtsy, and then looked up at The Doctor again.

Arthur had walked off from the platform, standing face to face in front of The Doctor and Rose. "I will escort you both out." Arthur told them both.

The three of them left the room. "Doctor, how did you know who he was?" Rose asked. She kept on walking, sticking beside The Doctor.

"I know him; I know what he's done around here. My history is excellent." The Doctor answered her. He still walked along, hands in his pockets. "So now, we get the hell out of here." The Doctor instructed.

A scream was heard from outside, and Rose froze on the spot. "Doctor?" Rose asked him. It was their time to shine now. She smiled at him, blinking once.

The Doctor had looked at her, and he smiled. Together, they both ran outside. If a scream was heard, then The Doctor and Rose would be there to help whoever was hurt.

Arthur had rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to allow his people to get hurt. He ran after The Doctor and Rose, heading out of the castle doors and down the steps. When he stopped, Arthur noticed that The Doctor was on his knees, examining a body. "What was the cause of death?" Arthur asked.

The Doctor didn't respond straightaway, he knew what had happened, but he couldn't find the words to explain. Breathing out, The Doctor looked up at Arthur. "Have this man taken away, there's nothing more we can do for him." The Doctor instructed.

"But we have a court physician on site, at least let him try first." Arthur begged. His blue eyes sparkled, hoping that The Doctor would accept to try something else first. "If we can't revive him, then we will bury the body." Arthur offered.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Rose, come on. And Arthur, pick him up and lead the way." The Doctor said.

Arthur picked up the body, and he started to lead the way, heading towards the Court Physician's chambers.

The Doctor and Rose soon followed. "If I told him the truth, then he would go mad." The Doctor quietly told Rose.

"He looked like he had been shot." Rose quietly admitted. She creased her brows slightly. "What's a Court Physician?" Rose asked him.

"It's basically a Doctor, someone who heals people. This Court Physician serves the King. But anyway, we better hope we can fix this problem." The Doctor answered her.

**If you want to hazard a guess at what happened to that poor man who died, then feel free to do so.**

**I have so far introduced Arthur and Uther out of Merlin. I will say this now... Merlin will be in the next chapter, along with Gwen and Gaius.  
>And we also discover what happened to the man they found dead.<br>Plus, we find out why Uther actually trusts The Doctor.**

**So, what do you think?**

**Review?**

**xx**


End file.
